liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Pope Francis
Pope Francis of Argentina is the current pope, elected by the cardinals on March 13, 2013. He inherited a Catholic church that is out of control in many ways, and to solve those problems, he'll have to work miracles. Only time will tell if this one is a miracle worker. Francis is a Jesuit which may be good or bad. Good and bad Francis rose through the ranks of the Roman Catholic Church to become Cardinal and later Pope. He's certainly a social conservative, but he's not completely crazy as he is a liberal on economic issues, like poverty. Did you expect anything better from any new Pope? Poverty #Less than 3 months into the new papacy Francis spoke many times exhorting sympathy for the poor and those who are suffering but there has been no action. Many sources say that in Argentina Francis opposed Liberation theology which can make a difference to selfish capitalism. Still there's a little uncertainty over this. Hard questions about Francis in Argentina and a lesson from Chile Liberation Theology Supporters Say Pope Francis Can Fix Church 'In Ruins'Pope Francis: Liberation Theologian? #About a month into the new papacy we have heard a great deal which can put poor people and liberals sympathetic to poor people on the side of Francis. #At the same time we have seen no action from Francis or the Roman Catholic Church which can undermine selfish capitalists and put rich, powerful, influential people against Francis or Catholicism. It is too early to judge what Francis will or won't do to help poor people but we're not very optimistic that he will make contraception easier. Poverty and contraception Francis is sympathetic to poor people but opposes contraception. Well discouraging contraception adds to Overpopulation and poverty. If Francis really cares about poor people his opposition to contraception is seriously misguided. "Pope Francis will soon meet with the ex-Pope, but not with President Obama who is skipping the papal installation. (...) Is Francis planning to continue the ex-Pope’s anti-contraception insurance crusade to undercut President Obama’s health insurance plan that mainly helps the poor?Has Pope Francis Been Soft on Priest Abusers? The new pope's concern for poor people may well be sincere but it's unclear if he actually will help poor people. The risk is that in the Third World large numbers of uneducated and partially educated poor people will support Francis and the Roman Catholic Church because they appear to be on the side of the poor. #At first some poor people will do better with Roman Catholic help and the Church will look for good publicity over this. #Later when the effect of Roman Catholic teaching on contraception works through the system there will be very many large Roman Catholic families in the Third World. Many of these families will be desperately poor and desperately miserable. In Argentina the present government officially provides free contraception for all citizens and this benefits primarily poor people since better off people can afford contraception. Jorge Bergoglio, now Pope Francis opposed this free contraception, He castigated a government-supported law to legalize marriage and adoption by same-sex couples as “a war against God” and attacked Argentinean President Cristina Fernández de Kirchner’s efforts to distribute free contraceptives the law is regularly disregarded and broken at least partly due to Roman Catholic opposition. Attitude towards contraception in Argentina puts women at risk #What can Francis offer poor Argentinians where yet more children will plunge them even deeper into poverty? #The best he and fellow Roman Catholics offer is exhortations to abstinence. Well if exhortations to abstinence worked we wouldn't see one sex scandal after another involving supposedly celibate Roman Catholic priests. Selfish capitalists will most likely respond to pious condemnation from the pope with 'Business as usual'. Readers are advised to check over the coming months/years how far Pope Francis actually moves the Roman Catholic Church in directions that help poor people, we don't know yet. Women Francis may give women a more influential role within the church but will keep women subordinate to men. Francis cracked down on the LCWR who represent over 80% of Nuns in the USA. The LCWR are more liberal than the Vatican about issues like, Abortion, Birth control, homosexuality, women's ordination, so what should we expect? Well under Benedict XVI male supervisors were appointed but the women would not let the men pressure them to change their position. An American Nun Responds To Vatican Criticism Pope Francis has also turned against the Liberal women and Americans may turn against Pope Francis, we're waiting to see. Pope Francis fails a test Women's choice Francis is Pro-life and believes women should be forced to carry babies they don't want. Since Francis opposes Contraception many Roman Catholic women risk finding themselves pregnant when they don't want this. Pope Francis Women's Issues Record is Abysmal Joe Biden and House Minority Leader Nancy Pelosi both are Pro-choice and have problems with the new pope over his pro-life position. Sexual sin Francis believes Homosexuality is a sin, he accepts Civil unions but not Gay marriage or gay adoption. Francis sees gay marriage as the work of the devil. Pope Francis Supported Civil Unions as Cardinal Many Christians prefer civil unions to full marriage. Media Francis "urged the media to get to know the Church with its 'virtues and sins'" Pope Francis wants 'poor Church for the poor' Does Francis really want people to know about how Pope Pius XII failed to take a stand against mass murder in Croatia during World War II although he knew many Roman Catholic clergy and laity were involved in those murders. This was one of many failures to act or take a stand against Genocide. That's just one load of sins by the Roman Catholic Church that aren't widely known, the Magdalene laundry scandal in Ireland is another. What Francis seems to mean is, 'get to know the Church with its virtues and those sins that we can't prevent you knowing, overlook the ugliness and share what we claim is the Church's "focus on 'truth, goodness and beauty'." Friends with dictators There are accusations that Bergoglio was involved in the kidnapping and torture of two priests during the Dictatorship by the Argentinian Junta in the 1980's. There are further accusations that he was aware of the kidnapping of pregnant women whose children were later separated from their birth families and adopted by supporters of the Junta. These rumours have never been proved but don't go away. As of April 2013 the Roman Catholic church hasn't published Church archives that could show what really happened. Pope Francis and Argentina's 'disappeared' Church archives could reveal more than the kidnappings described above. The Election Of Pope Francis Opens The Door On Another Sordid Vatican Story The grandmothers of missing children want to know what happened and one grandmother says the pope told her: "You can count on me. You can count on us." Argentine Plaza de Mayo activists lobby Pope Francis Well can the grandmothers count on the pope to open Vatican archives and help them find their grandchildren? Now that depends on what's in those archives and how embarrassing that could be for the Roman Catholic Church. Only Vatican insiders know the answer. Child sex abuse The Washington Post suggests Francis is tainted by the Priest Child Molestation Scandal but claims he mended his ways at least partly. But during most of the 14 years that Bergoglio served as archbishop of Buenos Aires, rights advocates say, he did not take decisive action to protect children or act swiftly when molestation charges surfaced; nor did he extend apologies to the victims of abusive priests after their misconduct came to light. Pope Francis was often quiet on Argentine sex abuse cases as archbishop Another source says something similar. It does not appear, however, that Pope Francis had earlier distinguished himself either as a senior Latin American bishop by condemning Fr. Maciel’s blatant abuses over many years, nor as a Jesuit has he seemingly to date clearly spoken out on the well reported extensive abuse of Native American children by some Jesuits. Most/all clergy high up in the Roman Catholic hierarchy have done stuff they shouldn't in a big way so they couldn't easily find anyone better than Francis to become pope. The Church tries to paint its popes whiter than white, we need to check carefully and research what they're really like. Just over 3 weeks into the papacy Francis promised to see that perpetrators of child sex abuse are punished but at least one abuse survivors' group is unconvinced much will be done. Pope Francis calls for action on clerical sex abuse Liberapedia advises readers to check how far words lead to action. A year from now we will know a great deal more. Will the pope punish himself for failing to take decisive action over child abuse during the early time that he was a senior Latin American bishop? If he doesn't that will be Hypocrisy and hypocrisy undermines the church. Pope Francis: Hypocrisy 'undermines Church's credibility' Pope Francis says hypocrisy undermines Church's credibility Speculation ''As of spring 2013 we speculate and later we'll know how far speculation was accurate. '' Just before the papal election at least one Roman Catholic source feared Cardinal Bergoglio as he then was might be too old to sort out Corruption in the Vatican, Profile: New pope, Jesuit Bergoglio, was runner-up in 2005 conclave at 76 Francis is past the typical retiring age. Is that what corrupt cardinals want who elected him pope? About a month after the start of the papacy Francis formed and advisory panel to help sort out problems with the Vatican bureaucracy. The first formal meeting will be in October 2013. Pope Francis to revolutionise running of church with new advisory panel We can assume the resolve of Francis was still firm when he founded the panel. The trouble is when there is the first meeting Vatican bureaucrats will have influenced Francis much longer than they could when the panel was set up. Will the resolve of Francis remain firm over the months and years that Vatican bureaucrats can get to the elderly gentleman? Time will tell. #His purported links to a supposed anti-Marxist group may make him unpopular with the radical left. Pope Francis Linked to Anti-Marxist ‘Comunione e Liberazione’ Organization #They say he criticises capitalism and the free market too which could make him unpopular with the Right as well. #Alternatively Francis may talk eloquently about the evil of poverty and inequality so as to put poor people on his side while carefully avoiding action that could alienate rich, powerful, influential people. Liberapedia doesn't know if Roman Catholic concern over poverty under the new pope is sincere or is a cynical plan to get converts from the Third World and from poorer sections of the Developed world. After all more educated people in industrialised nations are turning against religion and Roman Catholicism. Most likely some in the Roman Catholic hierarchy are sincere but others are cynical. See Also *Pope Benedict XVI *Mother Teresa References External links *Throwing cold water on Francis frenzy This has Bill Maher making fun. *Pope Francis This has a slightly different take on the new pope. Category:Stubs Category:Christianity Category:Religion Category:Religion stubs Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Theocons